Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-25013337-20140429020124/@comment-1936167-20140429200022
Please note that I'm not on chat enough to know what kind of things all of you are saying about this topic there. I'm pretty much neutral towards your comment, Lizzy. I may watch and participate in some of the GOT discussions (mainly on blogs), but you haven't offended me at all. While I may disagree, I actually agree with some of your argument, too. You know I don't mean any disrespect, but I think that it's a bit unfair of you to say that you're fed up of the GOT discussion, since you tend to be the same way when it's discussing TWD, Total Drama, or anything else that you love. If anyone gets upset over you talking about that stuff, I'm sure you would defend its honour, right? Well, it's sort of the same with GOT and OTH. Of course, I do feel that anyone will say it's not fair of you to call out a show that they actually DO watch and like, so that's one spot where I feel everyone is on the same level of guilt. :l I also totally understand where you're coming from, to be honest. The Wiki tends to go through trend phases, where something will be the hot topic of the month, and I can understand that not being involved with it can make you feel left out. In addition, it can be exhausting to see one series get discussed constantly. Believe it or not, I felt the same way with the big OTH trend. Yes, it's my favourite show, and I was happy that some more people were getting into it, but when it became the biggest rage of discussion on chat, the main page, and just about everywhere, I got tired of it. No, I didn't say anything, because I felt that why should I ruin everyone's enjoyment? If they like talking about it that much, then whatever, go for it. Yes, it annoyed me, but it wasn't like it was against Wiki rules or anything, so I just left it alone. I don't know. Maybe I've always felt this way, because I have so many shows to watch, or things to finish around the Wiki, that I could easily resort my mind onto something else if I can't be involved in a discussion on here. That's the way I feel when everyone discusses Glee. I'm actually cool with it. I can easily scroll by and finish other shit that I always put off. That all being said, I think everyone has the right to discuss GOT if they want to, but you definitely have a right to feel this way, too. You don't watch it, so you feel left out. I think it's totally justified for you to feel that way. However, you also should think about this when users who don't watch TWD can't discuss with you. All I'm saying is be careful of what you preach, alright? I really hope no one actually told you to shut up, though, because that's pretty rude, and if so, I'm sorry that happened. :c